When Darkness Calls
by Edward the spiderqueen
Summary: One seemingly normal day, Bakura recieves a phone call from Yami warning him of a calamity about to happen...shounan-ai, Bakura/Yami
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warning: swearing, shounen-ai, boyxboy, blah blah.

A/N: yeah...so i haven't been doing a whole lot on this site...and this story has been floating around my laptop for awhile so I figured, what the hell? yeah, I know, I should be updating my other fics...but anyway, hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!

Title: When Darkness Calls

Chapter 1: Incorrigible

Summary: Bakura receives a phone call from Yami to warn him of something terrible about to happen…

* * *

The phone was ringing. Bakura swore to Ra if it was another telewhatsit he was going to send the sorry bastard to the shadow realm. He knew he was supposed to be cutting down on that but what Ryou didn't know couldn't hurt him right?

" 'Ello?" Bakura growled.

"Hello Bakura," a smooth voice on the other end of the phone said. Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do you want, _Pharaoh_?" he snarled, more because he wanted to than he hated Yami. When Yugi and Ryou had made them promise not to kill each other they'd become friends of sorts. It was a strange relationship that no one but they understood, except, he suspected, for Yugi and Ryou.

"I was just calling to warn you that Ryou and the others are planning a surprise birthday for you," Yami said coolly. All hostility was forgotten in that moment.

"What?! How do they know when my birthday is? I never told them!" Bakura practically yelled.

"They just made one up and it's tomorrow at your house around two." Bakura cursed his hikari silently, so that's why he'd been so secretive lately.

"Why'd you warn me?" Bakura asked. It was his version of a thank you and Yami knew it.

"Because I know how you don't like to be reminded…" he trailed off. They both knew what he meant. Birthdays meant getting older, or in their case not. It had been five years since they'd gotten their own bodies. Their hikaris had graduated from high school, gone to college. Marik had gone back to Egypt with Malik. Isis was working at the museum but was going back next month. Mai and Joey had gotten married, Ryou and Yugi had started dating. Mokuba had a girlfriend in high school, Kaiba was, well, Kaiba only not a teenage billionaire anymore, now he was 'most eligible bachelor of the year' for three years running. (Bakura pitied him.) Everything around them was changing, moving on. Except for the yamis who were exactly the same as when they'd first come out of the items.

"Are we ever going to die?" Bakura asked Yami a tad bitter. Yami laughed cynically.

"I don't know." They were both silent. Finally Bakura broke the quiet.

"Fuck this, if Ryou thinks he can spring this on me he's got another think coming. Is Yugi going to make you go?" he asked.

"Most likely, but since you're not going to be there I'm sure it won't last long."

"But if I'm not there they might just try to cover for it and say it's your birthday party," Bakura pointed out.

"Shit," Yami muttered.

"So come with me," Bakura said.

"What?"

"We'll play hooky together, I can get out of the house without Ryou noticing, I'm sure you can do the same?"

"Of course, I'm no thief king but I can get away," Yami said. Bakura didn't have to be looking at him to see the expression of arrogant determination on his face.

"Great, we'll meet at the docks at twelve and go from there," Bakura said.

"It's a date," Yami alleged and hung up. Bakura hung up the phone thinking over Yami's last words. A date, huh? He pictured Yami in his trade mark leather outfit and smiled. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

Yami was already at the docks by the time Bakura got there. He was looking out over the ocean and didn't see Bakura. The thief grinned, he was making this too easy. Going into stealth mode, mentally playing the mission impossible theme song he approached the pharaoh from behind.

"Hello Bakura," the ruler said just as Bakura was about to jump on him. The white haired man frowned at his spoiled fun.

"How'd you know?" he asked petulantly.

Yami turned and smiled at him, leaning back on the dock railing like he was posing. Bakura had to work to keep his jaw from dropping. He'd know the pharaoh was handsome but usually it was down played. Now he knew Yami had dressed to impress and impressed he was. The tight leather pants were the usual black but the shirt wasn't a matching hue, it was a crimson the same shade as his eyes. And now that he looked closely Yami had put on more kohl than usual so the black of his thick eye lashes was more noticeable and therefore his eyes, like rubies framed with ebony.

He looked Bakura up and down appreciatively in turn. Today he'd chosen a little more than the usual jeans and t-shirt, instead going for leather pants that made his long legs that much longer and a black button up shirt embroidered with a silver dragon. It was partially unbuttoned for a nice view of his pale toned chest. His long hair was tied back in a pony tail. Yami looked closely at his ear where a small sapphire stone glittered in the sunlight.

"Is that an earring?" he asked. Bakura nodded. Yami laughed and pulled aside his bangs revealing his own ear where two gold hoops hung from his lobe and a red stone shown in his cartilage.

"Nice," Bakura said. "Where'd you have it done?"

"That place down town by the pet store, Pete's I think. You?"

"The tattoo parlor on the avenue, Rama's."

"No way, that's where I got my tattoo," Yami said.

"Your what?" Bakura asked taken aback. Instead of answering Yami lowered the side of his pants to his hip revealing a black dragon entwined around a red ankh. Bakura inspected it critically.

"They do nice work, maybe I'll have to go there sometime," he said. He looked into Yami's eyes as the pharaoh pulled the clothing back in place to cover it. "Does Yugi know you have it?" he asked. Ryou had mentioned a few times Yugi's views on body art. Yami shook his head smiling sheepishly.

"He'd have a cow."

"From what I hear the shrimp would have a whole farm," Bakura muttered. Yami laughed but went to his hikari's defense.

"Yugi's the same height as Ryou," he said then added, "almost."

"So he's taller than you?" Bakura said.

"I guess…"

"So that would make you the shrimp now," he concluded. He laughed at the expression of indignation on Yami's face.

"What I wouldn't give for a growth spurt," Yami muttered.

"Yeah, well, fat chance of that. We're pretty much stuck the way we are until doomsday."

"Thank you Mr. Ray of Sunshine. I think someone's got the birthday blues."

"It's not my birthday!"

"Really now, when is?" Yami asked curiously.

"You tell me yours first," Bakura challenged. That way if Yami decided to tell his aibou Bakura would have equal leverage.

"During the season when the Nile floods, the day before the festival of Ma'at. When's yours?"

"The second day of the third week of the rainy season," Bakura retorted.

"So that would make you, what, twenty-four?" Yami said. Bakura nodded.

"And you were sixteen when we…were sealed. Funny, you don't look like a teenager."

"And you don't look like an Egyptian."

They looked in silence out over the water. "Am I the only one who finds it sad that we're the only ones who know each other's real birthdays? I mean, can understand really the time frame and do the math?" Yami asked. Bakura looked over the water sadly.

"You know what the sick thing is? People would kill to be in our shoes, forever young. Everyone wants the fountain of youth."

"Everybody wants to rule the world," Yami sang softly. Bakura looked at him strangely. Suddenly the spiky haired teen jumped up. "We're depressing ourselves here, let's go do something."

"Like what?" Bakura asked. Maybe he wanted to wallow for awhile. But Yami wasn't having it.

"You said you wanted to check out the place where I got my dragon? Let's go. Maybe I'll get another one too."

"Are you kidding me?" Bakura said. "I do not have enough money for a tattoo on me. And like hell I'm going back to the house and risk getting caught by the friendship party brigade."

"I've got it covered," Yami said. Bakura shook his head.

"I am not going to end up owing you anything."

"Tch, like I'd waste my money on you," Yami snorted. Bakura looked confused until Yami pulled out a credit card, customized with a picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"You stole Kaiba's credit card!?" Bakura gaped.

"I prefer the term temporarily borrowed," Yami grinned. "Now let's go."

A half an hour later they were at the tattoo parlor in downtown Domino. Bakura had to admit the art was some of the best he'd ever seen. And the woman who was the artist knew what she was doing.

Yami went first, he'd picked out weeks ago what tattoo he wanted; a flaming eye of Horus at the small of his back. Bakura laughed as he watched Yami grimace in pain at different points of the procedure. Then it was his turn. He'd picked a king cobra wrapped around a skull for his right shoulder. Now it was Yami's turn to laugh at his discomfort.

"I don't think we can go home until we've washed off," Bakura said as they walked out of the parlor. "We smell like blood and ink."

"I don't think they'd notice," Yami said. "But I like the part that involves you with no shirt." Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"And how much did you hang out with Marik and Malik before they left?" Bakura would have never guessed the pharaoh was such a flirt on his own, he had to have help.

"I'm pretty good with come-ons, but that's about all the farther I get," he admitted.

"Are you telling me that the great handsome pharaoh of all Egypt, the man who made women faint with his charm, is a virgin?"

Yami winked at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I think I would."

"Too bad," Yami laughed. "So how badly does yours hurt?" he said changing the subject.

"Not too bad, yours?"

"Less than the last one," he said. "I guess it gets better the second time."

"Oh trust me, it does," Bakura said giving Yami a suggestive look. Yami rolled his eyes at the thief.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind."

"So where are we going now?" Bakura asked.

"We can't go anywhere we've been before, they might be looking for us," Yami said.

"So no card shops, leather stores, or Kaiba land. That leaves us with what?"

Yami shrugged, "I don't know, let's go somewhere new."

"Alright, how about that new bar that's opening tonight downtown?" Bakura asked.

"I thought I was a minor," Yami said.

"I think if you've been sixteen for the past three millennia we can make an exception. Besides, you look older, otherwise the woman at the tattoo parlor would have given you some bull shit about getting your parents permission or something."

"I guess you've got a point," Yami said thinking it over.

"As opposed to you, who has several," Bakura said grinning evilly. He tugged playfully on Yami's hair.

"That was low," Yami groaned. "Remind me to send you to the shadow realm later."

"Like I won't just come back in a day," Bakura snickered, "Really, don't you ever learn?"

"Actually I've always been curious as to how you manage to escape every time," Yami said. They started walking towards the center of town; Bakura was leading since he knew where he was going.

"Well I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you," he said.

"Suuure," Yami drawled as they stopped at a cross walk.

"I'm serious!" Bakura said but he was laughing as he did. The light turned green and they walked across the street. A comfortable silence over took them as they strolled along the avenue. The admiring glances they received went widely unnoticed. Bakura had to laugh as a very handsome red head actually waved at Yami. The bewildered pharaoh waved back at the man.

"Do I know him?" he mouthed to Bakura. Bakura was good for once, he didn't say yes. He didn't even burst out laughing like he was tempted to. All he did was shrug noncommittally.

"You are the king of games, I suppose that comes with a bit of celebrity." Yami shuddered.

"I hope I don't have anymore stalkers for awhile," he said sincerely. Bakura couldn't hold back anymore.

"Why don't you just send them to the shadow realm?" he asked. Yami glowered at him.

"Many reasons, but mostly because Yugi says no," he said. Bakura snorted as they started across the street.

"Really, you were the damn pharaoh of all Egypt, the son of the gods himself come to earth, where the hell's your back-"

A car screeched to a halt, inches from hitting the albino. Without even hesitating Bakura slammed both his hands on the hood of the car.

"ASSHOLE! WATCH THE HELL WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING!" he yelled much to Yami's chagrin. The car honked angrily back at him but Bakura continued across the street. A few passerby witnessed the incident and looked curiously at the white haired man and who had caused such a fuss. Yami kept his eyes fixed carefully ahead and couldn't decide whether he wanted disappear or fall on the ground laughing.

"Like I was saying, you need to reach into your hikari's purse and get your balls back." Bakura had finally gotten Yami used to his crudity so the pharaoh didn't even blink anymore at the casual dropping of words and insults that would leave others cringing.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said chuckling silently.

"Do."

"I'd like to point out however, that Yugi doesn't carry a purse," Yami said. "That's Ryou."

"It's a 'backpack'," Bakura said motioning with his fingers around the word. Yami laughed and Bakura smiled with him.

They came eventually to the club. The green lettering on the front proudly proclaimed its title _Nightmare_. The tall windows on either side of the entrance were surprisingly uncluttered with the neon signs that littered most bars. And the line wasn't as long as they thought, only about half a block. Bakura still wasn't happy.

"This bites," he muttered as the line took another small step forward.

"My meetings with the Roman diplomat went faster than this," Yami agreed bored. He tried not to notice the glances Bakura was receiving from the group of young women just ahead of them.

"How do you feel about cheating a little?" Bakura asked slyly.

"What do you have in mind?" Yami asked skeptically. Bakura winked at him. Yami felt a rush of shadow magic and the next thing he knew he and Bakura were about halfway to the entrance.

"And you don't think people have noticed?" he asked the thief king dryly.

"I did a little memory erasing," Bakura informed him trying for innocent and failing horribly.

"You know what the word incorrigible means, right?" Yami asked him.

"No, what?"

"You."

* * *

Tada! Let me know what you think!

-edward


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I put warnings and stuff in chapter 1, you guys don't need me to repeat myself, right? Lol. anyway, thanks so much to xnightmare'sxnightmarex, kyeewoo, YamixSetoFanatic94, PB-Queen-101, and AnimeLoverAngel for reviewing! You guys rock!

When Darkness Calls

Chapter 2: Good Idea

"_How do you feel about cheating a little?" Bakura asked slyly. _

"_What do you have in mind?" Yami asked skeptically. Bakura winked at him. Yami felt a rush of shadow magic and the next thing he knew he and Bakura were about halfway to the entrance. _

"_And you don't think people have noticed?" he asked the thief king dryly. _

"_I did a little memory erasing," Bakura informed him trying for innocent and failing horribly. _

"_You know what the word incorrigible means, right?" Yami asked him. _

"_No, what?" _

"_You."_

* * *

Bakura did the same move twice more and only ten minutes later they were before the bouncer. Who was, surprisingly, a woman. Dressed as she was in a cut off shirt and baggy cargo pants and having short spiked hair Yami might not have known. Except for the not-so-manly curves and two very big reminders. Without even thinking about it, Yami flashed his trade mark sexy smile that made fan girls swoon. She didn't even blink.

"I.D," she said flatly.

"Um…" Yami stalled. The woman, who was actually pretty scary looking, stared at him blankly.

"I have yours right here silly," Bakura chided reaching into his back pocket. He smiled in exasperation as he handed two I.D. cards to the bouncer. "He can't hold on to anything for more than two seconds." The tall woman took them without comment glancing dismissively at them. Wordlessly she handed them back to Bakura.

"Go ahead in," she said. Bakura took Yami's arm, winking at him, and ushered him inside.

The music from the DJ booth was loud and upbeat with no lyrics but a mix between techno and rock with a lot of keyboard and drums. The dance floor was right before the speakers and already packed with people. To the right of that was a bar and some tables where more people were lounging.

"Where did you get the I.D.?" Yami asked over the noise.

"You're not the only one who borrows Kaiba's stuff," Bakura smirked.

Without a word they made their way to the dance floor where they blended in with the mass of other bodies. It was chaotic, both of them loved it. It didn't matter if you could dance well or not, everyone was just moving to the beat of the music which never slowed even as songs changed. Colored lights flashed overhead, bathing everything in alternating reds, violets, blues, yellows, and greens. Yami thought it was funny how Bakura's hair changed with them. They danced near each other but not together, making sure not to get separated by the tide of bodies. A few people did bump against them deliberately. One girl was quite determined until Bakura glared her away. After about five songs the DJ switched the tempo all together, putting on a slow song.

Bakura looked at Yami, Yami looked at Bakura. Both of them had stopped moving.

"Fuck this," they said as one making them both laugh. All around them people were pairing up, some with girlfriends or boyfriends, others with people they'd just met. A few individuals eyed each other and them seductively.

"Want to get a drink?" Bakura asked.

"Sure," Yami said.

They were in luck; the bar was mostly empty; people preferring the tables to the stools. They sat down side by side. The bartender, a young woman, was polishing a glass a little ways away from them. As soon as they got settled she came over.

"Hey boys, what can I get ya?" she asked.

"I'll have a hard coke with ice," Bakura said.

"Virgin strawberry daiquiri," Yami ordered.

"Coming right up," she said smiling.

"Virgin?" Bakura said, "Daiquiri?" Yami rolled his eyes.

"I like daiquiris," he said with the tone he'd used as pharaoh that said 'you dare question me puny mortal?'

"Mm-hm, I think I need to get you away from Yugi more often," the thief commented.

Yami wisely chose not to answer.

Before anyone could say anything else a man sat down on the other side of Yami, closer than Bakura would have liked.

"Hey," he said to the teen.

"Hello," Yami drawled questioningly. The man smiled at him charmingly but not suspiciously at all. Bakura still had to fight the urge to growl at the man from across Yami.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" he asked just as the bar maid came back over with their orders. Bakura wanted to give her a high five or something, but settled for a big tip instead.

"I guess I'm a little late," the man chuckled. He held out a hand, "Hi, my name's Evan," the man introduced himself.

"Yami," Yami returned. Bakura wanted to throw up his hands in despair, this confirmed it, Yami was totally a virgin. Either that or Yugi had damaged him more than Bakura had realized.

"Oh, and this is Bakura," he said at the last minute gesturing to the other yami glowering next to him. Evan kind of ignored that.

"I know this is kind of sudden," Evan started nervously, "but I saw you dancing and I was wondering if I could get to know you better."

_Oh hell no_, Bakura thought vehemently. He fixed Evan with a glare that was known to make children cry and flowers wither. That got Evan's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized finally noticing Bakura. (Not good for your health.) "I didn't know you were with someone."

"What?" Yami asked startled but Bakura, seeing the opportunity decided to run with it.

"Yeah," he said putting his arm around the shorter one. Did Yami just blush?

"My bad," Evan said. "Oh well, my mom keeps saying I need to find a girl anyway." With that the man got up and left.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Yami practically yelled once Evan was out of sight. Bakura smirked at him.

"It got him off your back didn't it?"

"Well…"

"And you really didn't _want_ to go out on a date with him, did you?"

"I wasn't aware he was asking, I thought he just wanted to be friends," Yami objected.

"How stupid are you?" Bakura asked bluntly. "He was asking you out."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"How would you know?"

"Because unlike you I'm not a naïve freaking virgin!"

Bakura thought it was cute the way Yami sputtered when he couldn't come up with a good come back.

"Come on," Bakura grabbed Yami's hand. The slow song was over and they made their way back to the dance floor. They weren't there for more than a moment when Yami was approached again, this time by a skinny woman with wavy pink hair.

"Hey there," she said batting her eyelashes at the ex-pharaoh in invitation.

"Uh, hi," Yami said back. Bakura could have slapped his forehead but he was too busy trying to glare a hole in the girl's back.

"I'm Nona, want to dance?" At the word dance she sidled up next to him and ground her hips dangerously close to Yami's thigh. His eyes widened in surprise and Nona smiled. Bakura decided to step in.

"Sorry sweetie, he's with me," Bakura said moving behind Yami to drape his arm over the shorter man. He leaned his head down pretending to nibble Yami's ear. "Play along," he whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you two were together," Nona apologized. "Damn, just my luck. What a waste," she muttered. "Oh well." And with that she danced away.

"What the hell?" Yami said once she was out of sight. He sounded more confused than lost though. Bakura sighed mock tragically, his arm still around Yami's shoulders.

"That's the price you pay for being so damn sexy," he said.

Yami blinked. Smirking Bakura reluctantly removed his arm. "Forget about it, let's just dance."

They only got through two more songs before it was Bakura's turn to get hit on. A tall woman in a short skirt and fishnets approached him dancing closer than was polite.

"Hey baby, want to have some fun?" she said.

"No," Bakura refused flat out. Not put off she batted overly made up eyes at him.

"No need to be hasty, I'm sure I could change your mind." Bakura was weighing the pros and cons of banishing the woman to the shadow realm when Yami cut in.

"Sorry miss," he interrupted. Bakura felt his arm go around his waist. "I don't like sharing." He winked at the woman and gave Bakura's butt a pinch. If the thief's eyes had gone any bigger they would have fallen out of his head. The woman pouted disappointed.

"Come find me if you change your mind," she said and walked away from them. Another slow song came on and Yami and Bakura returned to the bar and their unfinished drinks.

"This is getting annoying," Yami muttered.

"You're telling me. And why did you pinch my ass?"

"I just wanted to see what you'd do," Yami said smiling mischievously.

"Right. I have an idea, why don't we pretend we're a couple the next time someone comes up to either of us?"

"I thought that was what we were doing," Yami observed. Bakura waved a hand.

"Yeah, but the putting out arms around each other is only going to work for so long. We're going to have to really convince people."

"What do you have in mind?" Yami said leaning in closer. Bakura smirked.

"Do you trust me?"

Yami smirked back. "Not as far as I can throw you, thief."

"Good," Bakura said leaning back. "Then we'll have no problems."

When they next returned to the floor another would be suitor approached Yami, asking if she could buy him a drink. Without warning, Bakura brought his lips to Yami's. The shorter one's gasp of surprise was all the space needed for Bakura to slip his tongue in and explore Yami's mouth.

The young woman, who was apparently not accustomed to such an open display, walked away quickly. Yami didn't even notice. It wasn't until they broke apart and the pharaoh looked around the he realized the woman was long gone.

"Wow," he said a little dazed.

"I know," Bakura smirked arrogantly.

Yami looked up at Bakura. "That was a really good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

When Darkness Calls

Chapter 3: Bad Idea

"That was a horrible idea," Yami said. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I heard you the first six times," he growled rolling his eyes. They were walking down the darkening street, not really sure where they were going. It was only eight but they'd decided to leave the club early.

"That was such a bad idea," Yami shuddered. Bakura resisted the urge to hit the ex-pharaoh. Still he had to agree. After they'd become a 'couple' and scaring off the first woman they'd returned to the dance floor thinking they'd be safe. The next person, a handsome enough guy with dyed blue hair pulled back in a ponytail, had approached Bakura. Without hesitating, Bakura pulled Yami into a very passionate kiss. It embarrassed the pharaoh to no end that he was actually disappointed when Bakura pulled away. The thief had turned back to the man to find that instead of put off he was actually even more turned on and asked if he could 'join in' whatever the hell that meant.

He wasn't the last one either. Several more times Bakura had to either stake his claim on Yami or find the ex-pharaoh when a particularly stubborn woman approached him. It wasn't too bad since Yami was never far away. Still, after the _fourteenth_ person had asked them if they wanted to make a threesome or more they decided to get the hell out of there.

Even after they left the club they had to take an extremely roundabout route to loose some of the more persistent people who had followed them. The baka pharaoh wouldn't let Bakura send any of them to the Shadow Realm because it was 'immoral' or something. Whatever that meant.

"Are you listening to me?" Yami snapped.

_No, I was staring at your ass and zoning out._ "I'm sorry did you say something?" Bakura asked sweetly. Yami punched his arm and Bakura laughed but rubbed at the spot. The pharaoh had a nice right hook.

"I said, what are we going to do now?" the shorter one repeated.

"Well, you could come with me and go back to the party that your nice little friends planned for you," a new voice interrupted. Bakura and Yami both jumped turning to look behind them. And there stood none other than Duke Devlin, giving them his trademark grin that had most women swooning at twenty paces.

"What the hell do you want?" Bakura growled not liking the fact that someone had snuck up on him.

"Are you here to make us go back?" Yami asked flatly.

"Well, I could I suppose, but it sounds like a lot of work if you ask me. The rest of 'em are crazy, being out all day looking for you and what not." Duke shook his head.

"They've been looking for us?" Yami asked.

"Practically combing the city," the gamer smirked. "I ran into Tea earlier and she asked if I could keep an eye out for you. Said to call…"

"What do you want?" Bakura asked. He'd dealt with enough men like Duke to know exactly where this was going.

"What, you don't _want_ to go to the lame-o birthday bash? For shame."

"We both want something," Yami said. "What can we do to ensure you don't tell anyone where we are?"

Duke pretended to consider. "I'll think on it and let you know," he winked. Bakura snorted. "Right now I have a date to pick up. Bye-bye," he waved as he turned to walk away.

"I think I like that guy," Bakura said admiringly to Yami as they turned to continue walking down the street.

"You would," the pharaoh muttered. They walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"Where are we going?" the shorter one finally asked.

Bakura was about to answer him when something across the street caught his eye.

"I suggest we find a place to hide."

Yami frowned at him. "What?"

Wordlessly Bakura pointed. Yami followed his finger to find Tristan just coming out of a game store.

"He must be looking for us," Yami said.

"No shit Sherlock," Bakura rolled his eyes. "If he sees us-"

Tristan looked right at them and started to stride towards them, shouting something about where had they been.

"-run!" Bakura said. Without another thought he took off down the street, Yami close behind him. Tristan gave a shout of anger or surprise, it didn't matter.

Bakura led them twisting and turning down the less used side streets and through the alleys. It was difficult to run as they were laughing the entire way. Finally, when Bakura felt confident that Tristan had no chance of finding them he stopped. They both leaned against the brick wall they happened to be near, breathless and still chuckling.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Yami smiled.

They burst into another fit of laughter at the recollection.

"Where the hell are we?" Bakura asked.

Yami looked around trying to pinpoint their location. "I think…" he started moving forward. They broke through the alley and found themselves looking out at the ocean. "We're at the docks."

"Wow, we get pretty far in a day."

"I guess."

Bakura turned to Yami. The spiky haired pharaoh didn't like the look in his eyes. "Want to go swimming?"

Yami stared at him a moment, judging whether or not the thief was being serious. Then again, when was the last time he heard Bakura joke?

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Yami fought the urge slap his forehead. "We can't go swimming!"

"Why not?"

"Well…" he looked around for a reason then found it, posted on the side of one of the warehouses. "That sign over there says no swimmers!" Bakura looked over Yami's shoulder.

"Why so it does." He walked around Yami and past him towards the water. "Hmmm, imagine that."

"You're going to totally ignore that sign aren't you?"

"Me? Ignore a rule or law?" He was taking his shirt off as he walked toward the dock.

"You're insane!" Yami yelled after him trying not to stare at the very sexy shirtless back of Bakura.

"Tell me something I don't know," the albino called back throwing his shirt behind him. It fell over Yami's head and he pulled it off, flustered and now peeved. His eyes widened as Bakura's pants then landed in his arms. Thankfully, no boxers followed.

He looked up just in time to see Bakura enter the water with a splash. "Coming?" he called tauntingly.

"No!" Yami sputtered. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to-

"What are you scared?"

-let Bakura get away with that one.

"Scared?"

Bakura smirked as Yami threw down the clothes Bakura had thrown at him and took his own shirt off. He was going for his pants next when Bakura let out a whistle that stopped him in his tracks. His mind racing, he decided he'd come this far.

"Are you coming in or what?"

"I'll take the 'or what,'" Yami muttered. He stared at the dark water dubiously, having second thoughts on why exactly he was standing in the cool air in his boxers about to jump into a no swimming zone at night.

Before Bakura could say anything else he jumped in right next to the thief. He came up momentarily sputtering and shivering.

"Dear Ra it's cold!"

Bakura's only response was evil laughter.

They had a splashing fight which ended in a truce but warmed Yami up nicely, then floated on their backs silently looking up at the stars. When the mood turned too serious Bakura dunked Yami and when the pharaoh bobbed to the surface sputtering, stopped the obscenities pour from his mouth with a quick kiss that left the shorter man sputtering even more.

The sound of a car driving nearby stopped them dead. They stared at each other. "Maybe they'll keep driving," Yami said. So of course the car stopped. Bakura gave Yami a look that the other ignored; they sat as still in the water as they could and just listened. For awhile there was silence then the sound of a car door opening and closing, then footsteps.

"Does it sound like they're headed for the water?" Yami asked just as a light from a flashlight fell on them.

"Hello boys," said a female voice. They both looked to see a woman police officer smiling at them. "Didn't see the sign over there I take it?" she asked.

"Would you like the hard truth or a lie?" Bakura asked immediately turning on the charm. She laughed.

"How 'bout the lie so I don't have to do more paper work at midnight than I have to?" she said.

"Midnight?" the albino asked. Yami followed him as they climbed out of the water, noticing the appreciative stare the officer gave him with a tinge of jealousy. (He didn't notice when she gave him the same look)

"If you'll be so kind as to put your clothes on I'll give you a lift to wherever you have to be. You're parents must be worried sick."

"Alright," Bakura agreed. Yami was in awe at his total control over the situation. The appearance of the policewoman had scared shit out of him and left him off balance.

They put their clothes on and followed the policewoman back to her car. To prove she was not arresting them she let Yami sit in the front seat. They directed her to Yugi's house and Bakura flirted outrageously with her the entire ride.

"Now I'm not going to catch you doing something like this ever again am I?" she asked turning serious for a moment when they pulled up to the game shop.

"No ma'am," Yami said.

Bakura winked at her. " 'Course not." She laughed.

"Come on, I want to make sure you get inside without finding any other bodies of water," she said.

"You just want to freak out whoever answers the door," Bakura accused.

"Gotta get my kicks somewhere," she shrugged. She got out of the car with Yami following suite and opened the door for Bakura. Together they went to the front door. Putting on her best 'professional' face the officer cleared her throat and knocked loudly on the door.

"This is going to be great!" Bakura whispered. The policewoman snorted, trying to hold back her laughter as they listened to hurried steps coming to the door.

"If you say so…" Yami sighed. The door flung open and Yugi gaped at them. His big purple eyes went even bigger in shock.

"What the fuck?" he cried.

"Whoa!" Bakura admired as Yami felt his own eyes open wider at the language his supposedly innocent light was using.

"Good evening, sir, are you the parent and/or guardian of these young men?" the policewoman asked clearly enjoying herself. Wordlessly, Yugi nodded.

"Ah, um-"

"Then I'll leave them in your care. Have you boys learned your lesson?" she asked mock seriously to Bakura and Yami as they entered the house.

"Yes officer," they said at the same time, both grinning.

"Good. Then I'll bid you all good night." And with that she turned on her heel and went back to her car. Yami could hear her laughing as Yugi got a hold of himself and closed the door. The hikari turned to them, eyes blazing.

"I think an explanation is in order," he told them.

"Of course," Bakura agreed before Yami could say anything. "And you'll get one tomorrow, but as of right now I'm beat. Coming Yami?" he asked.

Yami gaped at him then suddenly grinned. "Of course." If it was choice between a very pissed Yugi or Bakura there was no contest. "Good night, aibou," he said and followed Bakura at a dead run to his room before Yugi could recover from his shock and kill them both.

They were both doubled over with laughter by the time they'd gotten to Yami's room and locked the door behind them.

"Did…you see…the look on his face?" Bakura managed to get out.

"I wish I had a camera!" Yami agreed wiping at his eye. When they finally calmed down they looked at each other. Suddenly it hit Yami that he was alone with Bakura.

At night.

In a bedroom.

In the dark he could feel his face flush. Bakura seemed to pick up on the thoughts Yami was having.

"Where am I going to sleep?" he asked.

"The bed's big enough for the both of us…" Yami trailed off not believing he'd just said that.

"Is that an invitation?" Bakura purred. If possible Yami's blush deepened. All kinds of images ran though his head at the seductive tone in Bakura's voice.

"Why don't you find out?" he said flopping on the bed. Bakura grinned devilishly and followed the pharaoh down to the mattress. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that Bakura took control of, stroking the inside of Yami's mouth with his tongue. Yami knew Bakura was a good kisser but damn. Evidently at the club he hadn't unleashed his full technique. Yami moaned into the kiss, not even realizing he'd done it until he heard Bakura chuckle. Embarrassed, Yami tried to pull away, even now he could feel his face burning, but Bakura was having none of it. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, one low on his waist and the other around his shoulders, effectively trapping him. With his arms pinned between their bodies there wasn't a whole lot Yami could do about it. Not that he really wanted to, if the way his hands were clutching the front of Bakura's shirt was any indication.

They did finally break for air, to Yami's embarrassment he was panting. Bakura seemed only a little out of breath. Of course he had more practice.

"How far do you want to go?" Bakura murmured near his mouth.

"As far as you want," Yami answered after a moment of thought. He really liked Bakura and trusted the thief not to hurt him.

"If you want to stop just give the word," Bakura said then started nibbling at his jaw. Yami nodded even as he closed his eyes in bliss as Bakura found a particularly sensitive spot just by his ear…

Yami woke the next morning feeling more rested than he'd been in a long time. As he gained awareness of his surroundings he realized his head was on Bakura's bare chest and the other yami's arms were wrapped around his back. Yami smiled more content than he'd been in a long time. Bakura made him happy and he was great as hell in bed. Not wanting to move he snuggled into Bakura's chest, loving the feel of smooth skin against his face. Yawning, he closed his eyes, intent on getting a few more minutes of sleep when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A lot of footsteps. Suddenly alert, he tensed and felt Bakura do the same above him as he was awake now also. They looked at each other, expressions of equal alarm on their faces.

"You don't think-" Yami started just as the door slammed open and he and Bakura were bombarded with several shouts of 'Surprise!' by Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ryou, Yugi, Mai, and Duke.

There was a few frozen seconds where all the people gathered in the doorway took a good look at Bakura and Yami's position. It was Kaiba who rolled his eyes at his fellows and took charge by shutting the door. Bakura was laughing as Yami's brain tried to make sense of the situation.

"I think they're the ones who got the surprise," he said. He grinned as the raised voices moved down the stairs under Kaiba's firm monotone. Despite the noise he could pick up a delighted laughter that sounded suspiciously like Duke.

"Should we go downstairs?" Yami asked.

"Do you really want to?" Bakura asked. Before Yami could answer a knock came at the door. Without waiting for an answer Kaiba leaned his head into the room.

"Yugi and Ryou say get dressed and get your asses downstairs," he said. "Apparently you have some explaining to do. Something about the two of you got arrested?"

Bakura and Yami smirked.

"I think I'll be looking forward to this story," Kaiba said cracking a rare amused smile. Laughing he closed the door.

"Sorry Kaiba, you're just going to have to wait on that one," Yami muttered after him.

Bakura looked at him as he pulled on his pants and looked around for his shirt. Yami had found some clean clothes and was putting them on. He gave the window a significant look.

"There's a fire escape ladder rolled up in the gutter," Yami explained. "Don't tell Yugi." Bakura gave him a slow smile as Yami opened the window.

"You know we're going to catch hell for this, right?" he asked the smaller man. Yami grinned at him putting one leg out.

"You scared to play hooky?" he asked. Bakura snorted.

"Seems to me you're the better birthday present," he winked following Yami. They exchanged a quick kiss before Yami climbed the rest of the way out the window. Bakura followed and together they made their escape. They'd shimmied down the fire escape and were half-way down the block before the yelling started. They gave each other one look before taking off running, laughing the entire way.


End file.
